garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield's Halloween Adventure
Garfield's Halloween Adventure (AKA Garfield in Disguise) is the fourth Garfield television special. Synopsis Garfield and Odie go trick-or-treating, and discover a house that is due to be visited by ghost pirates. Plot In the early morning, Garfield is awoken by WBOR's The Binky the Clown Show. The host Binky tells Garfield to do jumping jacks which the latter does until realizing the situation. Binky then insults him, prompting Garfield to look for the remote control. After Binky reveals that kids can get a lot of candy, Garfield switches the television off. He quickly perceives what Binky had said and turns the television back on. After learning it is Halloween, he sings about his excitement of Halloween and collecting candy, then he goes back to sleep. Later, he wakes up again and scares Jon Arbuckle, who is carving a jack-o-lantern. Initially, the pumpkin falls onto Jon's head before the latter declares the object ruined, and unknowingly throws it onto Odie's head. Jon offers Garfield breakfast which the latter originally declines but soon takes all offered. Later, Garfield and Odie both manage to scare each other before the former leaves the room. After making fun of Odie, Garfield realizes that he'll get twice the candy if Odie comes along. Garfield lies to Odie, claiming that all dogs have to help cats get candy on Halloween, and if a good job is done, the dog will get his own piece of candy. After Garfield sings while trying on multiple costumes in the attic, he and Odie settle on pirate costumes. Jon gives them sacks for the candy before they leave. While trick-or-treating, they have several encounters with what appear to be real ghosts and goblins in costume. After having visited every house in the neighborhood, Garfield notices more across the river. Greedy for candy, Garfield suggests they take a boat, so he can have more candy for himself. They are unable to control the boat after Odie takes Garfield's "put out the oars" command literally. Garfield is upset about the situation and decides that if he gets back, he will stop acting as a pirate. Much to Garfield's glee, the boat arrives at an abandoned dock near a run-down mansion. After discovering a light in the window, they enter, assuming someone lives there. While warming themselves in front of the fireplace, they are startled to find an old man sitting behind them. The man tells the duo that they have chosen the wrong night to visit, and begins to tell them a story that they will only hear: one hundred years ago on the same night, a band of pirates, while pursued by government troops, buried their treasure beneath the mansion's floorboards, and signed a blood oath to return one hundred years later at midnight. Garfield refuses to believe it until the old man claims to be the cabin boy from the very pirate ship. Garfield and Odie decide to leave, but they find that the old man has suddenly disappeared and stolen their boat. The clock chimes midnight and Garfield and Odie watch a ghostly ship materialize on the river while the ghosts emerge. Garfield and Odie scramble to find a place to hide before they choose a cupboard. They watch the pirate ghosts bring the treasure chest out from under the floorboards, before Odie gives their presence away by sneezing. The ghosts chase them out the house and down the dock. Without other options, Garfield and Odie jump into the water. Upon entering the water, Garfield remembers that he can't swim. He almost drowns but Odie saves him. While Garfield reflects on the night, he and Odie find their boat (with their candy) on the shore. They go home happy, and upon their return, Garfield reluctantly rewards Odie with his half of the candy for rescuing him many times. Garfield turns on the TV and sees the same old man (with Garfield's lost pirate hat) hosting an all-night pirate movie festival. Garfield abruptly turns off the TV and goes to bed. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Old Man *Ghost Pirates Minor Characters *Binky the Clown *TV Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Woman at Door (voiced by Desiree Goyette) Book adaptation The book adaptation, which retains the original title "Garfield In Disguise," deviates in only a few ways. First, it adds a scene with Garfield telling Odie a little bit about Halloween's history, with its origins as a seventh-century Druid festival celebrating the day of Samhain, Lord of Death. Second, the book implies that the old man himself is a ghost, and their boat is merely pulled away by the current instead of being stolen by the old man. And finally, an extra sequence is included in which Garfield takes a ring from the treasure and is followed home by the pirate ghosts until he returns the ring. Songs *"This is the Night" performed by Lou Rawls *"What Shall I Be?" performed by Lorenzo Music *"Over the Raging Sea We Go" performed by Lorenzo Music *"Scaredy Cat" performed by Lou Rawls and Desirée Goyette Trivia *This special marks the first appearance of Binky The Clown. *The boat that Garfield and Odie use to get across the river is named "Carolyn", after the first wife of Garfield creator Jim Davis. *Garfield sings a variation of the sea shanty "Dead Man's Chest." *Garfield's pirate name, Orangebeard, is a parody of the name Blackbeard. *In the book adaptation, Garfield's hat's skull changes expressions. *This special was originally named Garfield In Disguise, which was used for the book adaptation. For later VHS releases, book adaptations, and TV airings, it was renamed Garfield's Halloween Adventure. *When Garfield tries to get Binky back on the television, one of the shows he goes through features a pig who resembles Orson Pig. Awards Category:TV specials Category:Holidays Category:Television